Photographe
by Hermystic
Summary: La guerre est finie, il est temps de se tourner vers l'avenir. Mais avant un retour aux sources est nécessaire pour Harry. Il fera une rencontre qui va changer bien des choses.


**Titre :** Photographe

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing :** Pas prévu au programme !

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose d'original quant à l'après-guerre ! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Objectif » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Debout au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry tenait un appareil photo légèrement cabossé. Il le tournait et retournait dans tous les sens songeant que plus jamais Colin ne prendrait de photos. Il soupira et s'apprêta à le reposer quand une petite voix s'éleva.

« Garde le Harry, dit celle-ci,

\- Qui … Dennis ? C'est toi ? Demanda Harry hésitant,

\- Ouais, c'est moi, soupira le petit frère de Colin,

\- Je suis … Commença Harry,

\- Non Harry, ne le dis pas s'il te plaît, supplia Dennis, mon frère … savait dans quoi il s'engageait, dit-il la voix étranglée,

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Harry mal à l'aise,

\- Rentrer l'annoncer à nos parents … Débuta Dennis, ensuite je ne sais pas … Dit le jeune garçon le regard dans le vague,

\- Peut-être … Que tu devrais prendre ton temps, dit Harry en hésitant sur les mots à employer, et profiter de la vie, je crois que l'année a été difficile,

\- Je te le fais pas dire, dit Dennis avec un faible sourire, et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Vivre, affirma Harry avec un petit sourire, et honorer la mémoire des disparus, poursuivit-il en montrant l'appareil photo,

\- Colin aurait été content de savoir que tu as récupéré son appareil photo, dit Dennis dans une vaine tentative d'humour,

\- Oh je n'en doute pas ! Après tout … Il est … Était un de mes fervents admirateurs, dit Harry ému en baissant les yeux vers les mains qui tenaient le souvenir de son camarade défunt. »

Un silence pesant plana dans la salle commune avant que Dennis ne se décide à quitter Harry pour récupérer le peu d'affaires qui étaient restées dans son dortoir. Harry regarda autour de lui avec une certaine nostalgie. Il y avait passé des bons comme des mauvais moments et la revoir, alors que la guerre s'était achevée il y a peu, était une chose impensable pour lui. Il respira les effluves de feu, de cuir, de papier, se souvenant de ces instants passés au cours des six années passées à Poudlard.

Il se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, l'appareil photo encore en main. Il crispa ses mains dessus avant de prendre une décision : il allait immortaliser ces lieux qu'il avait chéri durant toutes ces années passées entre les murs de l'école de sorcellerie. Grâce à l'objectif de l'appareil photo de son camarade, il allait capturer la magie des lieux. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva errant dans le château pendant des heures cherchant la bonne prise de vue.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé au pied de la Tour d'astronomie qu'il reprit son souffle pour monter à son sommet. La vue était à couper le souffle et ce malgré la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Il resta au sommet durant un moment, la nuit en réalité puisqu'il vit le soleil se lever par-delà la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Un léger vent frais le fit frissonner. A moins que les frissons ne soient du à la fatigue, à l'horreur des dernières heures voire à la lassitude. Harry ne le savait pas vraiment. Il se décida à redescendre dans les couloirs protégés du château en songeant que la nuit portait conseil. Parce qu'il avait trouvé sa voie. En serrant la lanière de l'appareil photo, il se jura qu'il allait tout faire pour honorer la mémoire des vivants en immortalisant les bons comme les mauvais moments de la vie.

* * *

J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu ! A la base, cela est censé être un OS mais si l'inspiration me vient, et que cela vous intéresse, une suite peut naître …;-)

A très vite !


End file.
